Curse of the Time Lords
by Rubii-nya-chan99
Summary: Kristi is not normal, in fact she's far from it. With two beating hearts and no memory, she is wanders around to find shelter. There she meets the Doctor, a strange and cocky madman and his companion. With a secret revealed, and Armageddon approaching, she faces an impossible choice that could either save or destroy the earth. Rated 'T' for awkwardness. (Still deciding Doctor.)


She woke up. After so many years of lying asleep... Dormant... She awoke.

She rubbed her head and sat up, her jet-black hair falling around her face. Naked, she was. Not a stitch of clothing on her body. She shivered as a cold breeze ruffled her hair.

Glancing around, she took in her surrounding. Tree's shaded her on each side and leaves blew in the autumn wind. The crossed her arms over her chest and shivered again, trying to find words to form.

She hadn't been awaken in ages. It was good to feel alive again, she thought. She couldn't seem to remember how much time had passed... But she knew that by now she was at least in a adolescent form. How old was she? She had no memory, nothing to think back on. The last thing she could remember was silver tree leaves and a sunrise of fire...

It felt ages since she saw that. The vision of her home was already fading. Oh, where was she now? Such a strange place... Trees of orange and grass of green. She had to try and collect her memory.

How had she gotten here? She could not remember. Wait! There was a spark... A memory pushed to the back of her mind.

A memory full of pain and suffering... A memory full of fear and flames... Oh God it was to much to bear. She couldn't deal with it... The faces of so many dead.

She fell to the forest floor again, clutching her head. The memories hurt her head... They hurt her head and her heart. She pushed the memories back into the corners of her mind, blocking them from view.

What were those horrible monsters she saw? Ones made of metal and squid like creatures... Oh, thinking about them made the pain in her chest worse. her heart ached with sadness and she put her hand to her bare chest, feeling the rhythm.

_Babumbabum. Babumbabbum. _

Wait... No. No, that couldn't be it.

She felt on one side of her body, against her left breast. She could feel the pounding of a broken heart, and it felt like a base drum. She moved to the right and felt the same thing. My God, two hearts. **She had two hearts.** This didn't surprise her, however. She just felt like it was a reminder... As if she knew that there were two muscles pumping blood into and around her body before this very moment.

She leaned backwards and laid her head on a soft patch of green grass, still naked. She looked around again and grabbed a few blades of the pant from under her... Green. Such odd color for grass. She expected it to be red or something like that... Not green.

She stared at it a little while longer, and finally stood up. She covered her chest again and looked around, trying to find shelter. All she could see was plants. Orange trees with Brown bark and green grass.

She couldn't think straight; her head was spinning. She could feel the whole planet spin on its axis, spinning at 1000 miles an hour.

She finally stood up shakily and shivered, her whole body growing cold. Realizing she had to find shelter at some point, she walked. Even though she had no idea where she was walking, she continued. The night sky was dark, the starts twinkling in the moonlight. The clouds shone silver as the moonlight shine softly onto the ground, being the only thing that light her path.

She stumbled across a beaten path, sharp rocks piercing the soul of her feet and thorns scraping across her naked body. Small beads of blood dripped down her arm and she wipes if off, desperate to find somewhere to stay for the remainder of the night. She wondered a little farther before her stomach started to growl. It felt like she hadn't eaten in days and her mouth was dry and cracked. This was becoming serious... If she didn't find somewhere soon...

She shook her head and looked around again, hoping against all reason that there was something even remotely usable as a shelter. Her eyes widened happily as she saw smoke rise above some of the tree tips. Smoke, that she recognized. There was a fire burning somewhere, and it seemed small. There wasn't a lot of smoke, but there was enough to give her hope.

She tripped over rocks and brittle sticks following it, the smoke. She walked and walked and walked feeling as if her feet would fall off. Just when she believed that if she would step again her feet would collapse, she reached the door.

The door, the door, the door! Yes, finally. Someone had to be inside, she knew it! How could you make a fire if there was no one to make it?

Naked and feet bleeding, she walked on the stone used to symbolize a mat. She untangled one of her arms from herself and hesitated before knocking on the door. The sound was a raspy, hollow tap. All noise within the house stopped. There had been a pot banging before, but it suddenly had gone quiet.

She heard whispering, not making out a word either of them said. She knocked again and shivered in the wind, feeling exposed for the first time since she got here. Oh, she did pray that a female answered the door... She would feel horribly embarrassed if someone different were to see her like this.

The whispering finally stopped she heard floor boards creaking... _Someone was coming to the door!_

She bit her lip as the door hesitantly opened to show a man holding a frying pan and in an apron. His face flushed a faint pink and he glanced at the naked girl standing in his doorway.

She felt totally embarrassed and shrouded her face in her dark black hair. "He-Hello..." She stuttered.

The man looked at her over again and took a step back, "Hello... I'm the Doctor... Now who are you?"

* * *

**Hey! Alright, you caught me. This is my first **_Doctor Who_** Fan fiction... is it that obvious? I'm not the best writer so I apologize for you having to read this. If you liked it, however... i urge you to comment! I also need idea's for which Doctor I should use and which companion. No, I haven't seen all of the episodes... but I'm in love with this show. **

**So... comment! Please! I would hug you if you did, but that'd be creepy. :3**

**- Ruby out!**


End file.
